Bunch Of Idiots
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Dan goes away to stay with his parents for the weekend, but his plans quickly changes when he gets a call from the hospital telling him that his best friend was at the hospital


Dan Howell sighed as he sat in his bedroom at his parent's house. Dan was staying for the weekend as he hadn't seen any of his family members in almost a whole year now, as he had been so busy with Youtube stuff and working for BBC Radio 1. Dan loved being back with his family. He got along great with his mum and dad and he missed his little brother but there was one person that he missed; and that was Phil Lester, his best friend.

Dan and Phil have been best friends for over four years now. They did everything together; they worked together and they even lived together. They were almost inseparable, almost attached to the hip as some people would tell them. Dan had been in love with Phil ever since he found him online. He watched his videos for years before he finally had the courage to tweet at him and they started talking to each other over Skype.

Phil had no idea that Dan was absolutely in love with him and Dan had no idea that Phil felt the same way. They were both too scared to say anything that would jeopardize their friendship.

Dan never liked being away from Phil. It just really wasn't the same when he was on his own. Dan usually depended on Phil for a lot of things but he was sucking it up and he was going to spend time with his family.

Dan stood up from his bed and walked over to his computer desk and sat down. He turned on his laptop and waited for it to load up. It was currently around 4:30 in afternoon. Dan was waiting for dinner to be ready.

"Who's calling me?" Dan asked out loud when he heard his phone go off. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and frowned when he didn't recognize the number. He hesitated a few seconds before he finally answered, "hello?"

"Hello. Is this Dan Howell speaking?" A woman asked.

"Yes, that's me. Who is this?" Dan asked nervously.

"I'm a nurse at the London hospital. Is your friend Philip Lester?" She asked.

"Oh my God. Please tell me he's okay," Dan begged. His heart was pounding against his chest.

"He is okay. He has a few broken bones but we'll be able to fix him up in no time. You were the first person Phil asked to see. Would you be able to come see him?" The woman asked.

Dan couldn't help but smile at the first that he was the person Phil wanted to see but now he had to worry about leaving his family and going to see Phil. He just wanted to know that Phil was okay. He wanted to see him. "Um, yes… I'll be there as soon as possible. Thank you for calling me," Dan said before he hung up.

Dan immediately stood up from his chair and went down to the kitchen, where his mother was fixing dinner.

"Mum?" Dan asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yes?" Dan's mother asked as she looked over at him. "Is everything okay?"

"I know I'm meant to stay for the weekend but I just got a call that Phil's in the hospital," Dan told her.

"Oh dear, is he going to be okay?" She asked calmly.

"I think so. I don't know what happened but would you hate me if I left to go see him?" Dan asked nervously.

"Of course we wouldn't hate you. We can plan something for you to come back later. At least we got to see you for a little bit. Besides, we all know how important Phil is to you," She told him.

"Thank you so much. You're the best," Dan gave his mother a quick hug.

"Have you told Phil that you're in love with him yet, by the way?"

"Mum!" Dan yelled with shock. He sighed, "no…"

"Dan, we all know that you love him. What are you so afraid of?" She asked.

"I'm afraid of losing his friendship. There's a good chance he doesn't like me like that," Dan mumbled.

Dan's mother scoffed and shook her head. "You're absolutely crazy if you think he doesn't like you the same way, it's so obvious just by the way he looks at you Dan," she said.

"I can't talk about this right now. Can I go now?" Dan asked.

"Be safe, and give Phil my best well wishes," She said.

Dan gave her one last hug before he finally turned around and left the house. Dan booked a train ticket and immediately left to go back to London. He was nervous to see Phil. He didn't know what was going on with Phil or how badly hurt he was. All he wanted to do was to help Phil get better.

It was around midnight when Dan finally was back in London and he had just gotten to the hospital. It was late; he was tired and excited from traveling around all day but he didn't care.

"I'm here to see Phil Lester," Dan told the lady at the desk.

"You do realize it's past midnight, don't you?" The lady asked.

"I know but I had to book a train ticket at the last minute a few hours ago when I got the call my best friend was in the hospital. I know it's late but is there any chance I could see him? Just for a few minutes?" Dan begged. "If he's awake that is… if not, I won't mind waiting for him," he told her.

"Actually, he is awake. You may go see him but only for a bit because he does need his rest. He's had a very rough day," the lady told him. She then stood up from the chair she was sitting in and then she led Dan towards Phil's hospital room. Dan took a deep breath as he stared at Phil's door. He stood there for a few seconds before he finally opened the door and walked into the room. He looked up and sighed when he saw Phil.

Phil looked up immediately and smiled innocently as soon as he saw Dan.

"What on Earth did you get yourself into, Phil?" Dan asked as he shut the door behind him.

"I thought you were staying with your family for the weekend?" Phil asked.

"Well, I was planning to but then the hospital called me to tell me that my best friend was at the hospital. Mum let me leave early and said that we'll make plans for me to stay there later," Dan told him. He shook his head and then he walked over to Phil's bed. "Don't you dare ever scare me like that again," he warned gently before he leaned down and gave Phil a friendly hug, holding onto him.

Phil smiled and immediately hugged Dan back. "I'll try not to," he whispered.

"What happened?" Dan asked as he pulled away from the hug.

"I was in a car accident earlier," Phil told him.

"Oh my God. What the hell happened?" Dan asked with shock.

"A drunk driver hit us when we were turned. This is what happens when I leave the house," Phil mumbled.

"Well, what was oh so important that you had to leave the house for?" Dan asked, raising his eyebrows.

"We were running out of food. I wanted to make sure we were stocked before you came back," Phil said, blushing.

"Aw, that's so sweet," Dan said, giggling a little. "Well, I'm just glad that you're okay. Are you hurt at all?"

"As you can see, I do have a cast on my leg but that's just about it. I'll have some scars and bruises," Phil told him.

"Did they catch the driver who did this to you?" Dan asked.

"I think so. I hope he goes to jail or something," Phil said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Jesus, I really don't know what I would have done if I lost you," Dan whispered. His eyes began to water up just at the thought of Phil being gone and out of his life.

"Hey, don't think like that," Phil warned. He reached up and grabbed Dan's hand.

"I'm sorry. I just, you've helped me so much in my life and I don't know where I'd be without you…"

"Let's not worry about that. The only thing that matters is that I'm here and I'm alive," Phil assured him.

Dan smiled as he held onto Phil's hand. He took a deep breath and then he quickly let go of his hand.

"What's the matter?" Phil asked, frowning when Dan let go of his hand.

"Uh, nothing. It's nothing. Don't worry about it," Dan mumbled.

"No, tell me what's wrong. I know something's bathroom you by the look on your face," Phil said.

"How do you know that?" Dan asked, frowning.

Phil laughed at him. "I've known you for four years, Dan,"

Dan sighed. "There's just been something that I've wanted to tell you… for a long time now. I'm just scared of how you're going to react. I don't want to lose your friendship," he mumbled.

"You would never lose my friendship, Dan. Whatever you need to tell me, you can tell me,"

"M-Maybe it's best that I'd show you?" Dan suggested nervously.

"What do you mean?" Phil asked as he looked up at Dan.

Dan took a deep breath as he stared at Phil for a few seconds before he finally leaned down and then he nervously pressed his lips against Phil's, kissing him gently. He couldn't believe that he was actually kissing Phil, after having a crush on him for four years. He was in love with him.

"Dan," Phil breathed when Dan pulled away from the kiss.

"I've been in love with you ever since our first chat on Skype," Dan mumbled.

"Why have you waited so long to tell me this?" Phil asked calmly.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Dan asked, taking a deep breath.

"I mean… I've wanted to tell you the same thing. I was just scared and nervous," Phil whispered.

"What? Fuck, Phil! Why didn't you say anything?" Dan asked.

"The same reason why you didn't say anything. Your friendship is important to me," Phil said.

"It took you getting in a fucking car crash for both of us to admit that we loved each other?" Dan asked.

Phil laughed and nodded. "We're a bunch of idiots," he said.

"Well, at least we can be idiots together," Dan whispered.

"Can I have a hug?" Phil asked, smiling as he looked up at Dan.

"You can have all the hugs from me, Phil," Dan said, also smiling. He leaned down and then he wrapped his arms around Phil, holding him tightly but gently. He still couldn't believe that all of this was actually happening.

"I love you," Phil whispered as he hugged Dan back.

"I love you too," Dan whispered back, closing his eyes.

Everything was finally where it was supposed to be, and Dan couldn't be happier.


End file.
